Surviving
by DayMoon89
Summary: 6 tributes from each of the four Nations Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Each year they fight to the death with only one survivor, but this year's Hunger Games with be forever changed by 4 unique tributes. T rating, Taang/Zutara. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Air

Aang fidgeted nervously within the group of hundreds of Airbender children. The others around him remained still and their faces vacant, like there was nothing to worry about, but most of them had done this for years, so it was much easier for them now. Not completely easy but easier than him and the other younger children. It was his first year, at the age of 12, but although he knew that it was next to impossible that he was chosen, he knew there still lingered that one chance he was; Aang tried not to think about that.

He glanced behind him hoping to maybe find his best friend, Anya, who was also 12, but it was too overcrowded and there was no way to spot her. She was like his sister and he had protected her all his life, even when she complained that he shouldn't. Right now main worry was more for her than for himself, he couldn't imagine what he would do if she was the one picked. He couldn't-wouldn't sit and watch her live through that horrible nightmare. But there was no way to stop it from happening, so all he was left to do was hope and pray to all the spirits that she was spared.

The hushed murmur that had swum through the crowd ceased as the Head Monk stepped up to the podium. Aang turned to the front and prepared to listen. "Thank you all for being so patient, now let's begin shall we," the Head Monk declared and commenced the reading of the history speech.

Aang didn't hear much of it, actually more like he chose not to hear much of it; the speech was something he'd heard since he'd been able to talk. He ignored it, trying to sort out the best possibilities in his head. By time the speech was over and the Head Nun had taken her place up at the podium, Aang had almost convinced himself that Anya and he were going to be perfectly safe, but even he knew that it was a slim possibility.

"Hello to all of you, I wish the best to you all, but we must go through this choice for a good reason," she explained her required good luck speech.

_Good reason my bum,_ Aang scoffed inwardly. Killing off 23 children, with only one survivor is not in any possible way 'good'. But that's how we are to survive, it's what the Capitol thinks will keep balance, so it's the way things have to be. "So, with that it's ladies first," the Head Nun continued.

She stuck her hand in the glass bowl, and pulled out the first name of three girls. "Caitlyn Tyron," she called out, trying not to seem upset.

Aang watched as Caitlyn, 13, walked proudly, or as anybody in her position could, up the steps to stand next to the Head Nun. He couldn't have felt more respect for this girl as she stood there head held high, no tears in her eyes, even though she knew that this was the first step to her death. That certainly was a very hard thing to do.

The next two girls were called up; he didn't know them very well, Cyra Wakefield and Elaine Carrie, both 16. Cyra had cried the whole trip up the stairs, along with people that could only her family, it was heartbreaking to see. Elaine was trying not to cry but ended up just bursting into sobs and had been taken into the City Temple, to 'regain her composure'. Aang felt selfish for feeling relief when Anya's name wasn't called, it was another year she could life a healthy life while other girls died.

He let out a pent up breath when he watched the Head Nun moved solemnly over to the bowl with the boys' name in it. As she called out one boy's name, Evan Taleyard, he could feel the tension began to lift in the group of boys around them. Once again he felt relief-still selfishly- but with two more boys to be chosen he couldn't let the feeling completely overwhelm him.

Another boy went up, his heart began pounding, filling his ears and shaking his body. This was it the last name of his first year. Closing his eyes and listened, "The last tribute for this year's Hunger Games is Aang Kozyra."

As he opened his eyes, he saw the group split in half to create a path for him. At first he couldn't get his limbs to move, stuck in his place, his body refusing to move. Stiffly he was able to half shuffle/half walk through the small path, feeling the sad gazes against the back of his head. His mind felt numb with shock, as he walked towards the other five tributes, this was crazy.

The rest passed in a blur and he followed like mindless zombie, too in shock to realize what was truly happening. As he sat down inside the conference room where tributes were to say goodbye to their loved ones, he looked up to see the kind face of his mentor/father Gyatso. His gray eyes were shining with tears and he tried to smile, but his lips quivered with emotion. Aang quickly pulled him into a hug, letting the fearful tears pour from his eyes. "I believe in you Aang, you will survive," Gyatso whispered, voice quavering.

"I know Gyatso, I'll try," Aang replied. Gyatso's grip tightened as if to say 'not try, you will'. The two sat together barely talking, waiting patiently in a loving silence between a father and son. Too soon for comfort the tributes were asked to leave and come to meet their mentor's. Aang fearfully joined the line of tributes and continued on his death path.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I noticed I totally forgot the mentor's speech, sorry about that, but for now I'm gonna leave it, if you would like to have the speech I can include it. Also, within reviews it would be super wonderful if you guys could give me suggestions on what shippings should be in the story. Thanks! I hope you like it, PLEASE review, its greatly appreciated:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Water

The bright, sunny sky was in sharp contrast with the dismal events of the day. Katara kept her head down and tried to ignore the smiling sun. It just conflicted her emotions even more. She continued walking, flowing with the crowd of people.

Katara focused her throughts on the wonderful breakfast, the kind words, and loving hugs from her brother and father. This would be her third year doing this, she was considered a veteran, but it still hurt.

The crowd around her stopped, she halted and looked up at the stage. No one talked as her dad, the Chief, stepped up to the podium. "Hello, and welcome, I wish you all good luck," he spoke throught the microphone.

With that he began the history speeach, just like everyone else, Katara wasn't listening. They all knew this speech by heart, but still they read it each year. Several moments passed until she noticed her dad step away. Katara looked back up, watching as the Healing teacher, Hagota, stepped forward.

Like the past two years, her heart began to beat faster; this is where it really began. Hagota would select the 3 girls and 3 boys to be sent off as tributes. Katara blocked out her thoughts, it only made things worse by thinking about it.

She watched intently, the 3 boys were hastily chosen; she knew none of them very well but nonetheless she felt bad. Absentmindedly, her fingers began to pull the ribbon on her dress. Katara compelled herself to stop and made an effort to keep her breathing controlled. Her nerves were beginning to get the best of her.

Hagota seemed to deliberately take her time over to the jar of girls' names. Quietly she pulled out the first name. Hailey Taylev. Katara didn't know who she was but gazed sadly as the young girl walked up to stand beside the boys. After a few moments, Hagota reached in for the second name.

Time slowed, her name sounded muffled in the air, and disbelief kept her from moving. She looked around in shock, meeting the sad eyes of the people standing around her. It took her a few minutes to shake her thoughts clear, and move up to the stage.

Katara stared out over the crowd below, to the back where her brother, Sokka, stood. He tried, and failed, to shoot her a reassuring smile, but emotion overwhelmed him and he couldn't reach a full smile. She immediately looked away, too scared to see the pain in his eyes, and she saw the last girl come up and stand beside her, Jody Lavich. Tears began to spill, Jody had been her best friend since childhood, they'd taken waterbending classes together, learned healing together, and virtually everything she'd done Jody had been by her side. Only this time Katara wished she could go alone.

Once inside the City hall, the two embraced, crying into each others' shoulders. They pulled away, and began traling behind the other 4 tributes. "It'll be okay," Jody whispered.

_No it won't_, Katara wanted to say, but she just shook her head and kept walking. Soon they were split up and sent into separate rooms to say final words to there loved ones. Katara stepped shyly throught the door, her dad and Sokka were both sitting on the small couch. Promptly, she fell into her father's arms, curling into the warmth. After a few moments, she sat up looking back and forth between the two men. "You're going to win, you're strong, smart, and a wonderful waterbender," her dad said sternly.

Nodding, she looked over to her brother: "Dad's right, you're the toughest chick I know, you can do this," Sokka answered, his voice wavering. Katara gave a small smiled and quickly hugged bother of them, before being lead out of the room. Once again she stood by Jody, smiling, they linked arms and walked proudly out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the long wait, and the shortness of the chapter. I just can't ever seem to write long chapters, sorry..:/ Well I hope you like it! Please R&R. And I still need ideas on what shipping! Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Earth

Toph stood with her arms crossed and a dark scowl on her face. She had spent most of the morning listening to her parents argue with the Peacekeepers about her condition. Now that Toph was 12, she was required to be enlisted in the reaping, she took to the opportunity quite casually but her parents were determined to use her blindness to prevent her from going. The Peacekeepers wouldn't allow it, if you were the ages 12 through 18 you were required to go, disability or no. Though, Toph didn't mind, what her parents didn't know was that she could 'see' perfectly fine.

Unsurprisingly, her parents had lost the argument and now she was standing here amongst the other Earthbending children waiting to see who was selected. The process was severely slow, and Toph was beginning to wonder if everyone was going to fall asleep before they actually got to the choosing. She kept her head down and ears open as the Mayor's daughter stepped forward. "Hello, and I wish you all go luck, let's start with the men, shall we," the lady spoke in hasty, quiet tone.

Toph paid no attention to any of the boys who were picked; it wasn't like she was going to know any of them since she'd been trapped inside her house all her life. Soon, they moved onto the girls. "First, Toph Bei Fong," she read aloud.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, how out of the millions of other girls in the Earth Kingdom was she chosen. She tried to move forward but it seemed her body had shut down and she couldn't get herself to move. Her thoughts rushed a mile a minute, it was all a little too bizarre. Toph felt two different hands grip each of hers and began to lead her to the stage, Peacekeepers. Swiftly, she yanked her hands free and earthbent their feet to the ground. They called out at her, screaming to be let go but Toph walked up the steps and stood next to the other tributes, ignoring them.

"Uh, okay, let's pick the next girl," the Mayor's daughter spoke nervously. Toph tried to keep the same scowl fixed on her face, nonetheless she was shaking on the inside, she was confused and (even though she didn't want to admit it) a little scared. The last two girls were chosen, and another Earthbender freed the two Peacekeepers she had recently trapped. Gradually, the 6 tributes were escorted into the City Hall building. Toph kept her head down, towing in the back of the line.

Each tribute was sent into separate rooms to say goodbye to their loved ones. As Toph stepped into her assigned room the sound of her mother's crying echoed in her ears. Her father led her to the couch in the room and sat down beside her. "Everything's going to be okay, we're going to see what we can do to protect you," she heard her father say.

"Okay dad," Toph replied bluntly. _There's no way to protect me now,_ she wanted to say but refrained from doing so.

"Yes, Toph we will try our hardest…everything will be…fine," her mother whimpered between sobs. For the remaining time, they sat quietly; the only sound was her mother's cries. Shortly, Peacekeepers entered and removed her from the room. Once again she trailed behind the other tributes, exiting the building and walking out to the train. The silver bullet rushed in and hissed to a stop. Immediately to doors slide open and they were led inside.

It was a large lounge area, filled with several other people. Toph figured they were the tributes from the Water and Air Nations. The room was portentously quiet; no one spoke as the Peacekeepers filed out of the room leaving them alone. She sat down in a single person chair, quietly tucking her legs up to her chest. It was strange, no one spoke, or even uttered a sound, by now everyone's tears had dried up and all they were left to do was think.

For once Toph felt truly blind, there was no way to predict what was to come next, it was terrifying. A small tap on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts. Hastily she set her feet on the floor to get an image of the person. "Hi," a small voice whispered, "I'm Aang."

Toph hesitated to answer, was it a good idea to socialize with a person she may have to possibly kill in the future. "Uh, I'm…Toph," she whispered back.

"Nice name," he answered. Toph felt a small smile tug at her lips, this was the first time anybody had complemented her outside of her parents, and it felt sort of good.

"Thank you," she responded. Abruptly the room was plunged back into silence, not even the small hum of the train could be heard. The silence was uncomfortable and it gave her the sudden feeling of uneasiness.

For a few hours, the train rode on and no one continued to speak. Toph was beginning to think that majority of the passengers had taken to sleeping, but she couldn't be sure. It was sudden, and it made her jump a little, but a person thought it would be a good time to finally speak up. "Why do you think they put us in here," the voice- female- said, barely above a murmur.

The response was immediate: "Well obviously because we're going to the Capitol." The room seemed to awaken at the sound of voices, people began to murmur to themselves and a solid noise settled in.

"No I mean, why put all the tributes into one room, just to have them kill each other later," the same first voice said. This time no one answered right away, because no one could think of what to say. Toph listened as the room started to get louder and louder. "Maybe because they expect us to form enemies now, and so later we'll go for the kill quicker," she heard Aang say.

Many hummed in agreement; it was a good possible theory. "Or maybe they expect us to form alliances now, so when it comes to the end they'll get more humor out the alliance members killing each other," someone else called out.

That riled up everyone, the room was now bursting with voices. People were screaming and yelling about what jerks they were or how they're not killing anyone, or they were just screaming and yelling nonsense just to be making noise. But as quickly as the noise had begun it ended. The train came to a stop and the door slid open, revealing the last set of tributes for this year's Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! New Chapter! Well, I hope you like it. Thank you all for the super kind reviews! They mean soo soo much. Also, I still need ideas for shippings, if you would be so kind to suggest, thank you! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I_ have forgotten to do this every chapter so yeah..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the Hunger Games._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Fire<p>

It was a surprise at first, but Zuko soon realized he should've expected this. Soon after last year's reaping Zuko discovered that his father, a multi-millionaire, egomaniac, had been bribing the Peacekeepers to try and get his name chosen. Although the Peacekeepers couldn't do much to effect the choice, they sure tried their darndest, and this year it had finally worked. Sad really, that his father would want to inflict such a horrible punishment upon on him, but Zuko new that his father hated Zuko as much as Zuko hated him, it was a mutual relationship.

Zuko pushed open the mahogany doors of the room he was going to say goodbye to loved ones in. Though he was only half surprised to find just Mai and Ty Lee sitting inside, he'd thought Azula would at least come to rub it in his face that he was going to die. "Oh Zuko, you can't go!" Ty Lee cried out.

She embraced him in a bear hug, squeezing him until he couldn't breathe. He looked down at the pink clad girl he'd come to think of as a sister. Her black mascara and light pink eye shadow trailed down her face mixed in with her tears. Still wrapped in her hug, he looked up at Mai. Her brass eyes shone with tears but he knew they wouldn't fall; Mai was too much of a toughie to cry, even for this. "Hey Strong Boy," Mai said, using her old nickname for him.

He smiled; she'd always called him that back when they had dated. But now she was just his adopted sister and a protective one at that, it was better this way and they both knew it. "You're gonna win this thing okay," she said sternly, although her voice shook slightly.

"Yeah, Zuko you have to win," Ty Lee sobbed. He gave both the girls one last hug before being escorted out of the room by a Peacekeeper. He walked lugubriously within the other 5 Fire Nation tributes. Zuko kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to see his father out in the crowd of citizens standing by the train station. He heard the hiss of the silver train as it came to a stop, and quickly followed the others inside. Looking around he saw that they had entered a small lounge room, filled with several other people about his age or a little younger; Zuko figured these were the tributes from the Air, Water, and Earth Nations.

The Firebender sat down next to a young boy with blue arrows; he presumed an Airbender. The room was filled with people, and only a select few were actually talking. Zuko slumped back in the couch he was sharing, sighing deeply and closing his eyes. "Hey your Zuko right, Ozai's son," the young Airbender inquired.

Resisting the urge to sigh openly, he opened his eyes and saw the boy staring at him with curiosity. "Yeah I am," Zuko answered. The boy's eyes lit up and a huge grin split his face, it was infectious but Zuko's callous demeanor prevented him from returning the smile. "I'm Aang and this is Toph," the boy introduced the girl sitting in the small single chair next to him.

Zuko glanced cautiously past the boy, looking at the small girl, she had black hair, pale skin, and after she looked up at him he saw that her eyes were a cloudy green. "Is she..?" he spoke nosily.

Toph gave him a wicked smirk. "Yeah I'm blind," she answered casually. Zuko nodded and gave a small 'Oh' in response. "So, Ozai's son, you have my sympathy" Toph said in a joking way.

"Thanks," Zuko responded giving the smallest of smiles. A relaxed silence settled in between the three of them as they listened to the buzz of the room. Zuko watched with his eyes narrowed as one of the doors on the side of the room opened up and Peacekeepers entered. They were followed by four other people dressed in the traditional clothing of each Nation.

"Hello tributes," the man dressed in Water Nation clothes began, "we are here to take you to your selected set of mentors. My name is Kuruk, and I will be taking the Water Nation tributes, respectively.

A middle aged lady in Airbender robes stepped up beside Kuruk. "I'm Yangchen, and I'll be taking the Airbenders."

The last two stepped forward, Roku from the Fire Nation and Kyoshi from the Earth Nation. Swiftly each set of tributes were sent out with their assigned mentors. Toph and Aang waved goodbye as they exited the room, and he was left alone until the Firebenders were called. He trailed at the end of the group, looking around meticulously, taking in every detail of the exquisite train.

They were led through several rooms before stopping in what seemed to be a dining room. The tables were piled with an extremity of foods. Around the table sat many other Fire Nation men and women, the mentors. Zuko and the other tributes took their places at the empty six chairs. Unbeknown he had chosen a seat next to Roku, strangely he felt more at ease near the elder man.

"Hello tributes, as you already know I'm Roku, this is Ella, Lee, Jin, Bayani, and Geming. We are the six mentors from the Fire Nation, and by tomorrow evening each of you will have to choose one of us to work with and help you train for the Games, make sure you have more than one choice, another tributes may pick the first person you were aiming for," Roku explained.

With that dinner began, they all began to eat some of the tributes began to quiz each of the mentors to help decide which on they were going to pick. Zuko refrained from talking; he decided to watch the adults, better to judge on actions not words.

They were taken to their assigned rooms after dinner. Zuko slid open the metal door and stepped inside the dimly lit room. He looked along the wall for a switch and quickly brightened the room. It was a vast space, with large bed on the side, two doors on the parallel wall of the bed, a small lamp, and above him, an enourmous chandelier. The room certainly was fairly simple compaired to the other parts of the train, but he liked it better that way. So far none of the Capital's flashy dining sets, or lounge furniture appealed to him.

Zuko redimmed the lights, and plunged the room into darkness. Slowly he made his way over to the bed, he placed his hands out in front of him to make sure he didn't run into it. The feel of fabric touched his fingers, and he sat down on the plush matress. Sighing, he slipped of his shoes and lie down. Zuko gazed up into the darkness; his mind felt fuzzy, to full and confused to try and remake the events from the day. Turning on his side, he closed his eyes and settled in for sleep. Maybe in the morning he could try and sort things through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shhhh... I didn't use the past Avatars for the mentors ;P! Sorry about the long wait, I had a band contest last weekend and I couldn't get to typing. I hope you like it, still need ideas for shippings if you want to but I think I've decided. Thank you all soooooooooooo much for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. New chapter soon! Please R&R!:)**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar OR The Hunger Games! But Jodi and Loki belong to me:)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Getting to Know Each Other Part 1<p>

Katara and Jodi walked through the sunny hallways of the Capitol train. The other tributes were out and about like it was any other day. They saw tributes from different Nations talking and laughing together like longtime friends. It certainly wasn't something she'd expected from this, but it was nice to see people making the best of it.

Up ahead she spotted an Earthbender dashing down the hallway towards them, quickly she swerved out of the way, to avoid being rammed down. Unfortunately Jodi noticed too late and was plowed into by the boy.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," the earth boy said, "I was trying to get away from someone, and I should've been paying more attention to where I was going. I'm so sorry." Katara watched befuddled as the boy stood, quickly helping Jodi up.

"Its fine, I'm fine, no worries," Jodi reassured the boy. The three turned to see a Firebender running mad dash towards them. "Oh no, not this time," Jodi dashed over to the side and pressed against Katara's arm in hopes to avoid be body slammed once more.

The girls watched as the Earthbender began running in fear, but the poor boy reacted too late and was smashed into the floor by the raging Firebender. Directly the two girls began pulling at the Firebender, desperate to get him off the other boy. "Get off of him," Jodi shrieked, punching at the Firebender's arm.

The Firebender boy finally gave in, falling back releasing the boy under him. Jodi rushed over to the Earthbender's side, helping him into a sitting position, whilst Katara held back the Firebender. "What is this all about," Katara demanded.

"This little earth maggot, thought it would be _funny_ to wake everybody up at five in the morning playing some ridiculous music and running up and down the hallway," the Firebender spat angrily.

"I told you it was 9 a.m. and I was told to get the rest of you _vicious_ Firebenders out of bed, so I thought that would be the easiest way," the Earthbender explained, scooting further away from the other male.

Katara held the Firebender back as he tried to lunge at the boy. "Stop it both of you. Jodi take…wait what's your name."

"Loki," the Earthbender answered. "Okay, Jodi take Loki and get him cleaned up. And you-," Katara pointed at the Firebender, "come with me."

Jodi helped Loki up, and led him down the hall. Katara left the opposite way, with the Firebender next to her. They exited out into a small family room, with a few tributes sitting near the windows. One of them, a young Airbender looked up to see them passing through. "Hey Zuko, who's your friend?"

"As if, this water wench is nothing to me," Zuko growled. Katara glowered at the older male, as the Airbender walked towards them.

"Now Zuko, there's no need to be like that. Hi I'm Aang," the boy said turning from Zuko to Katara. The Waterbender turned her glare to the Airbender, though her expression softened considerably at the adorable look on the boy's face. She shook his outstretched hand and gave him a sweet smile. "I'm Katara," she said.

"See Zuko that's how you make friends," Aang stated. Katara looked up at the morose Firebender, shaking his head indifferently at Aang's advice. "Well anyways, what are you guys doing?"

"I just pulled him off a friend of mine, trying to prevent him from beating him to death," Katara explained, while all at the same time Zuko scoffed apathetically. "You're kidding right; you didn't even know the kid's name when I showed up."

"Yeah, so, he seemed nice and you're reasoning was totally unworthy to go and beat up Loki," Katara sneered. Aang looked between the both of them in puzzlement. "Are you guys talking about the Loki you rampaged through the Firebenders' dorm hall this morning?"

"Apparently, yeah that's who," Katara answered.

"That was pretty annoying; I could hear him all the way down in the dining room. But Zuko you didn't have to go and beat him up." Aang said nonaligned in the argument.

"Oh whatever," Zuko said exasperatedly, storming off in the other direction leaving Aang and Katara alone. After a moment's silence, Aang spoke: "So… you're a Waterbender."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I had a looooong softball tournament yesterday and I am exhausted, I will post Part 2 and Chap. 6 next Saturday, promise:) Your first bits of Zutara in this chapter, which was hard for me to write, I don't like that ship at all, but if you guys want it I will be super happy to write it!:) So I hope you like it, R&R. It's greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or The Hunger Games._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Getting to Know Each Other Part 2<p>

Toph hadn't left her room even all morning after the irritating wake up call. The boy had rampaged up and down the hall screaming and yelling with some ridiculous Capitol music playing after him. She'd covered her ears with the plush pillows and waited for the hurricane of noise to pass. Soon all was quiet and she removed the pillows, but was quickly confronted with the shout of a thundering voice. _Oh Zuko…_

Afterwards she just lay in bed, relaxing and wishing herself out of this living nightmare. A timid knock at the door shook from her slumber. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she fumbled out of bed and headed for the door. Pulling it open she received a clearer image of the lightweight stature of Aang. "Yes," Toph inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, um, I thought I'd, uh, let you that um, uh they're calling all tributes to the dining hall, so, uh, we should probably get going," Aang stammered senselessly. He began to rock on his heels nervously as Toph gave him an austere look. "Okay then, let's go."

Toph reached back and closed the door behind her, then heading off down the hallway. Aang stood still watching after her before dashing up beside her. "Um, don't you like wanna get dressed," he asked timorously, gesturing towards her light gray shirt and sweats.

She shrugged off the question. "I'm away from my parents; I think these are fine." Aang gave a look of understanding, and continued walking. They traveled the rest of the way to the hall in silence. Aang stepped in front of her and politely pushed the door open for her. He gave a cheeky smile afore stepping back and letting her enter. Pressing back a smirk she rolled her eyes and stepped through the doorway.

The dining hall was filled with the 24 tributes and mentors, small cliques of people were formed all throughout the room, while the mentors were all towards the back. As she and Aang made their way through the room she felt the gazes of one group turns towards her. Her jaw tensed, of course the small, blind girl is going to be scrutinized first, weak all always killed first. "It's just the Careers, you don't need to worry about them," Aang said, seeming to notice her distress.

She shook her head indignantly and followed Aang to the last group in the crowd. She felt Zuko standing there, but the others she didn't recognize. "Hey guys," Aang piped in.

A chorus of "Hey Aang" came in response. "Who's this," a female voice added. They all turned to look at her. "Oh this is Toph, Toph this is Katara, Jodi and Loki," Aang explained.

She gave a small wave of recognition. "So, why do you think they called us here," he continued. Everyone shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean its only 4:00 so there's nothing I can think of that they'd want us to do this early in the afternoon," a girl, Toph presumed Katara, spoke up.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with choosing mentors, I just didn't think they'd have us do it all together," Zuko chimed in. Before anyone else could make a guess, a ringing could be heard over the noise of the crowd. They all turned to see Roku using his fork to tap against a glass, hoping to catch everyone's attention. Gradually the room quieted so he could speak.

"Hello, once again tributes. I bet you are all wondering why we called you here. Well the other mentors and I thought it would be a good idea for all of us to have at least one meal together, and also it is time to make your choice for mentor," Roku explained, "We will all eat dinner, then you shall make your choice, so please, be seated."

The group of 6 glanced at each other before heading towards the elaborately set table. This is going to be a game changing night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the delay in posting, life just seems to keep getting in the way of things, but I thank you for your cooperation. I will also be getting Chapter 6 up today or tomorrow, more than likely today, but expect it soon. I hope you like it. The reviews mean so much they are all so great, please continue to submit them. R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or The Hunger Games._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Choosing a Mentor<p>

Dinner rode by smoothly, or as smoothly as possible. The only downside was the 6 had to sit within their Nations so they were separated, which didn't bode well on being comfortable. During dinner the Mentors did most of the talking, explaining things about themselves, to try and maybe see if a tribute with make a last minute change in choice. But none of the tributes talked, being all together seem to throw off their confidence.

Aang wiggled and squirmed in his seat; he just couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. After several minutes of his incessant movement, the two airbenders seated on either side of him shot him impatient glares. Abruptly he ceased his wriggling and sat still.

The young Airbender just stared at his food, though others picked and nibbled at their own platters, he just didn't have the inclination to eat. Butterflies fluttered through his stomach, and his thoughts flew a mile a minute, Aang had been contemplating on his choice for a mentor ever since the first dinner just the night before. It didn't seem like such a hard selection, but with what was on stake he wanted make the best.

Only one of the Airbending mentors really stood out to him, Yangchen. She seemed kind and gentle, and if such a mellow lady like herself could come out on top of such a vicious competition, she appeared to be the best choice.

As dinner came to a close, Aang watched curiously as multiple Avoxes emerged from the kitchen and swooped up their dishes. He frowned as a tanned young girl snuck in and took his untouched plate. The Avoxes were people who had disobeyed the law and had to get their tongues cut off so they could no longer speak. Afterwards they were forced to be servants for the rest of their lives. In his passive nature, Aang disagreed with such a cruel punishment, it just wasn't right.

With the table now cleared, the mentors stood from their seats and walked to the back of the room. Each of them separated into Nations, but Roku stayed forward to explain what was going to happen. "Okay, now we will begin the selection process, each of you will step forward to your group of mentors and announce your choice, it is very simple and should run very smoothly," the elder explained.

And with that the Waterbenders began their choosing. Aang watched as Jodi picked a middle-aged lady named Gaia. They shook hands and exchanged greetings before exiting the hall. Katara went up next, and called out to Kuruk. Aang was not surprised by this, she had said earlier that her first pick would be Kuruk, because apparently "he was super nice guy with really pretty eyes"; he was quoting Katara of course.

Loki had chosen a bulky man named Roy. The young Earthbender seemed to have not an idea on who he wanted as a mentor, because he had taken at least ten minutes to come up with a decision. By the end he even had a few people giggling at his antics. Aang gave a small smile at the Earthbender's ability to still have fun with such a serious deal.

Toph had marched up to the last two of the Earth mentors with a genuine confidence, in her gray sweats and shirt, and immediately chose Kyoshi. Aang couldn't help but notice the smirk on Kyoshi's face as she followed Toph from the hall. He had a feeling they would get along really well.

The amount of tributes dwindled, and only a few Firebenders and the Airbenders remained. Zuko stepped forward, and indicated to Roku without speaking. The elder nodded gratefully, shook hands, and led Zuko out of the room. A muffled growl sounded at the other end of the table. Aang leaned in to see another Firebender sneering in Zuko's direction. The Airbender alleged that Zuko had taken his choice of mentor.

As time went on it was just him and another young Airbender, he felt immensely weary; unlike what Roku had said this process seemed to have taken much time. He glanced at a nearby clock 8:30, he'd been here for nearly 4 hours, and now finally he could leave. With much luck and praying, his choice still remained and he quickly called to her and bowed politely. He walked beside her grateful to finally escape the dreadful dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oi, how I wish I could write longer chapters, I just can't seem to drag it on and make it at least over 1,000 words. Oh well, maybe someday. I hope you like this chapter. I apologize for the low levels of excitement or action, but there will be more in chapters to come. Thank you! Please R&R:)**


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Avatar and The Hunger Games are not mine._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Emotions<p>

Zuko watched as the train came to a stop at the Capitol depot. Huge crowds swarmed around, they all waved and cheered, but he didn't return the gesture. Instead he turned back to the elder man sitting in a small lounge chair sipping tea. "You seem distressed Zuko, do you not enjoy the praise," Roku inquired simply.

Taking a quick last glance at the window, he sighed. "Not really, it's not real, well at least I don't think it is," the Firebender responded. He took a seat next his mentor, politely refusing the cup of tea he offered.

"Now let's not jump to conclusion, not everybody in the Capitol is as ruthless as they're made out to be, some actually care," his mentor justified. Zuko tried to see the reason behind the other's words, but he couldn't imagine anyone who lived in such a great place while the rest suffered could actually care who died or not. Setting the porcelain tea cup down Roku stood, smoothing his robe. "We best be going, finding a good place in the Training hall is hard to do."

Zuko followed his mentor obediently, trying his hardest not to look out the window to see the crowd once more. Out in the hallway several other tributes and their corresponding mentors were filing towards the exits. Within a few minutes they were all standing in a long line on the depot platform. The enormous crowd boomed with excitement, their extravagant clothing and hair flew everywhere, the colors were almost blinding.

He squinted his eyes and looked out over the wave of people. Buildings towered like giants and several other monorails bolted across the sky, it truly was amazing. Too bad it belonged to the most coldblooded society in all of Panem.

After 15 minutes of standing in a line for the whole city to examine, they were led to one of the tallest buildings he'd ever seen. Zuko tried not to gape outwardly at the remarkable structure. Soon he was inside a room ten times more elaborate than the one he'd stayed in on the train. "I'll leave you to get acquainted, and the Fire Nation dinner at 6, then tomorrow we shall began training," Roku explained before closing the door. Zuko sighed inwardly before going over the window seat, hoping to drown out the world with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Aang walked the halls of the Training building out of curiosity. He hadn't seen Zuko or Katara since the day before, so he'd become rather lonely, and decided to check out the place for something to do. The Airbender came to a main lounge area, and looked around to see if anyone was there. Nope, it was empty; Aang suspected that everyone had decided to relax in their room after the long train ride.<p>

Shortly, he came across a gray metal door labeled ROOF, and to his surprise it was slightly opened. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he snuck through the entryway and closed the door to the position he had found. After three flights of stairs, Aang arrived at a large rooftop garden. Several exotic plants filled the concrete platform, it was very beautiful. "Hey Twinkletoes what are you doing here," a familiar voice called.

The Airbender whipped around to see Toph watching him with a slight smirk on her face. His nerves relaxed as he smiled back. "Hey Toph, I shoulda figured you'd be the one I'd find up here," Aang said jokingly.

"Haha, yeah Metalbending comes in handy when trying to break through doors," Toph uttered proudly. Aang walked to his Earthbending friend and sat down next to her. "You never answered my question, Twinkletoes."

"Oh you know just taking a stroll," he replied, pulling up his feet. Turning his head he noticed that the bright city shone like stars. It was astonishing such a heartless place could look so beautiful, he certainly enjoyed the view. "You know that being blind and all, I didn't think the roof would be a place you'd like to be."

Toph was unfazed by the intimate question. "Yeah, it's shocking to me to, but you'd be amazed by the things I can see, the depths and corners of the city, I see it all," Toph replied voice wistful. Aang gave a small smile at the emotion in her words. He knew behind her rocky exterior lived a fragile young girl, and the Airbender craved to see more of that girl.

"Do you think we'll die," Toph continued bluntly. Aang frowned at the sharp turn this conversation had taken. He saw no need to discuss the depressing future, but he would not ignore her.

"No Toph, I don't think you will, you're the strongest person I know, you can survive," Aang told her. Toph's eyes did not turn to him, but the look on her face told him she was hurt.

"You'd so willingly give yourself up like that, just so I could live," Toph inquired, voice quiet and wispy. Giving an indignant scoff, Aang scooted next her, pulling her closer and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I'm not saying I'm giving myself up, I'm just saying you're gonna come out of this thing, whatever the cost," he explained trying to seem reassuring. Toph buried her head deeper into his body, quietly he leaned in to place a simple kiss on her forehead. Snuggling close for warmth, the two benders stayed there wrapped in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, I'm sorry I meant to include some action in this chapter, but I felt we needed to set the emotions down first before people actually did something. But I hope you enjoyed the rooftop seen with Toph and Aang, that had the be the first PeetaxKatniss moment in the book, so I had to use it. Thank you all for the reviews, they are so amazing, and I really hope you'll submit some more. Please R&R:)**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

_Disclaimer: Not Mine._

_A/N: I replaced the Training chapter with Part one and two so please read them so it makes sense._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Part 1: New Friends<p>

The dining hall was pleasant and sunny as all the tributes gathered for breakfast. Zuko sat near the back sipping simply on a glass of apple juice; he wasn't much of breakfast person, so he'd settled for getting something to drink so he wouldn't have to start the day on a completely empty stomach. So far he'd seen no one he knew, but that's okay with him, today he was bound to have to talk to a lot of people, so best save his patience for then.

Zuko finished off the juice, and set the glass with the pile of other dirty dishes. He wasn't in a haste to be anywhere to soon, so he headed off towards the hall to explore the rest of the building. Though as Zuko stepped into the long hallway a flash of blue ran in his direction, and sent him crashing to the ground. A voice lying next to him moaned and he turned to see a girl dressed in Water Tribe attire. Subconsciously Zuko's heart clenched, a voice inside him prayed it wasn't the wench that he'd met the other day. But when the girl lifted her head, he saw that this it wasn't.

The girl sat up clutching her head and shook her mop of brown hair out of her face; Zuko could've sworn he'd heard he mutter something along the lines of "This is the second time". The Firebender pushed himself up onto his feet, and then held out a hand to the girl. "It's something about the Capitol hallways," he explained blandly.

The girl laughed at his unintended joke before accepting the help and pulling herself up. "Yeah no kidding, sorry about that," she apologized. She shook her head and drew her hair back so she could place it back up into a messy bun. Once she'd finished Zuko noticed something eerily familiar about her and before he could stop himself asked: "Do I know you?"

"Oh I'm Katara's friend Jodi, you probably remember me when Loki ran into me when you were chasing him," Jodi said laughing humorously by the end. Zuko gave a look of recognition, now he understood. "So what're you doing?"

"Walking, I guess, we don't have to go see our stylists for a while," Zuko told her. Jodi nodded her head, and the bun in her hair bounced letting a few strands fall loose. He wondered how a girl like her was friends with a girl like Katara; Jodi's personality seemed in contrast with the other Waterbender but girls were like confusing like that, so he wasn't going to question it too much, he'd just end up ten times more confused than when he started.

Zuko almost slipped up by blurting out a question, but he quickly bit his tongue and held himself against it. He didn't want to arouse suspicion from Jodi by asking about Katara. "Alright how about I come with you, I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere," Jodi suggested smiling.

The Firebender raised an eyebrow in question, and Jodi gave a cheeky grin feeling slightly embarrassed. "Okay, I was headed to breakfast, but that's not important. And I'd rather walk with you anyways so let's go," she said walking in the other direction.

"Alright but I'm not much of a talker," Zuko told her, and then followed as she walked beside him with a skip in her step.

* * *

><p>Toph tried not to show her nerves as she lay on the metal table covered only by a simple sheet. The aqua hair woman turned back to her, another piece of waxing paper in her hand. "Sorry about this darling, you just have so much hair," the woman-Venia-said apathetically, her voice squeaking with her Capitol accent.<p>

She'd been in the Remake Center for what seemed like forever, and had yet to meet her stylist. They wouldn't let her see him until she was perfect. Her whole body ached and stung, they'd waxed her whole body, riding her of all hair; they'd scrubbed her removing all the dirt she collected from her recent Earthbending (this part was the worst part in her opinion), and then filed her nails until they were in the correct shape, it was all such an agonizing experience.

Somehow Toph had been able to watch her mouth throughout the whole thing. She knew whining and screaming wasn't going to get them to stop. So she'd just bit her tongue, closed her eyes and willed it to be over soon.

"There finished," Venia cried. She and Octavia, a lady with olive green skin, began to cover her with a lotion that soothed her burning skin. She felt extremely relieved, but then they instructed Toph to stand. She felt awkward standing there stark naked in front of three strangers, while they inspected her for any looked over hairs.

"You look great," Flavius pipes up, giving an accomplished smile. She tried to smile back to show her appreciation, but Toph wasn't much on the makeover type thing.

"I didn't think it been this long since the maids at home cleaned me," Toph replied. The three of the laughed happily, and this time she gave a truthful smile.

"No worries darling that's what were here for. Alright let's call Cinna," Flavius explained. The three dart out of the room. Her prep team had to be the most idiotic people she'd ever met, but under all that Toph could feel the sincerity.

Toph felt up and down her arms, admiring the smoothness, there was a bump or stray hair left she was bare. Her hands fondled her thick hair, it felt cleaner than any of the best of Earth Kingdom shampoos could do. It felt fluffy and light, and then as she ran her fingers through it, there were no tangles. It reached almost to the small of her back, she'd had no idea that her hair had grown so long, and she always wore it up in a tight bun with a headband.

An average size man entered the room. From what Toph could 'see' he didn't where pounds of make- up or an extreme hairstyle like the rest of the city, he seemed quite normal. "Hello Toph, I'm your stylist, Cinna," he said, his voice wasn't as full of the Capitol accent like the preps.

"Hey," she replies reluctantly.

She feels Cinna began to circle around her, expecting every inch of her. This time self-consciousness gets the better of her and she starts to rock back and forth on her feet. And she tries her best not cover her chest. "You have the most beautiful hair," he states simply.

"Uh, thanks I guess," she stammers in response.

"I'm much honored to be working with you, Toph, especially since it's my first year," Cinna told her. Toph didn't hide her shock, from what she knew most first years stylist were placed with the Airbenders, since they rarely ever won, their evasive styles usually got the best of them.

"Why thank you," Toph said gratefully. Cinna held out a robe to her; without too much eagerness she grabbed the robe and tied it on her, she felt so much more comfortable now that she wasn't completely exposed.

"Come let's go discuss plans for your outfit," he explained. Toph followed him obediently into the next room. She hoped it wasn't anything to extravagant; she didn't do well with flashy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... I fixed it, I'm going to insert this chapter and the parade before training and everything with be alright...I hope. So I decided to use the Prep Team and Cinna because it couldn't be The Hunger Games without them, so ! Please R&R! Oh and LONGEST CHAPTER YET, I'M WORKING SO HARD TO TRY AND MAKE IT LONG BUT I'M NOT THAT GOOD, BUT ONE DAY I WILL:)) Sorry about the shortness:(**


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

_Disclaimer: Avatar and the Hunger Games are not mine._

_A/N: I replaced the Training chapter with Chapter 8 part 1 and 2, so please go back to the chapter before this so it makes sense. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Part 2: Chariot Ride<p>

Zuko pulled at the collar of his outfit, he felt like he was being choked and it was very uncomfortable. He adjusted the tight sleeves once more; this black suit stuck to his body like another layer of skin. "You look great, stop worrying about it," Portia, his stylist, complimented.

"Yeah but it feels weird," Zuko explained. She gave him a sweet smile before taking the fake flame and lighting his cape on fire. The flame produced no heat so he could barely tell it was there.

"Now, you look incredible. Remember smile and wave, the crowd will love you," she gushed proudly.

"Thanks, Portia," he said kindly. Portia placed a small kiss on his cheek before scurrying off to join the crowd. He was left standing alone within the other tributes preparing for the parade. Zuko had seen Aang earlier dressed in sky blue robes that looked like the wind itself. The stylists here certainly could pull off the most amazing feats with clothing. But other than Aang he had not seen anyone else he'd knew.

Several people gasped behind him and he turned to see Toph walking in. She was dressed in a long gown that seemed to be made of emeralds, her hair was tied up in a bun and strings on emerald were woven in. She looked absolutely stunning. "Wow Toph you-," he began.

"I know Sparky, I look good," Toph interrupted. A look of confusion appeared on her face, before she started feeling up and down his arm. "Are you…on fire?"

"My cape is lit up with an artificial flame, but don't tell anyone I'm supposed to make it seem like its real," he explained. Toph pulled her hand back. Around them the other tributes were scrambling into their assigned chariots, the parade was getting ready to begin.

"Mind helping me into my chariot, this dress weighs a ton," Toph inquired. Zuko guided her over to her chariot and supported her as she stepped up into it. Getting her dress situated she immediately gripped the front of it. "Thanks, now let's hope I don't fall out."

Zuko smiled before heading back to his chariot just a few away from Toph's. They were line up according to Nation; Water, Earth, Fire and Air. As soon as he was ready, the countdown began and the door opened, leading them down City Circle.

* * *

><p>Jodi smiled proudly out to the crowd. The whole place was booming with excitement and she was right in the middle of it. Happily she showed off the fantastic outfit her stylist created. It was a sleeveless dress the hugged her body comfortably, the fabric was a deep blue that was stitched to look just like a flowing river. She loved it a lot.<p>

She looked up at the screen above the crowd to see a familiar face showing on it. Toph was shining on the screen in her pure emerald dress, she looked absolutely stunning. This drove the crowd insane, they began to scream and shout in delight.

Though as soon as the fun had begun it ended, they pulled up to the end of the circle and stopped. Jodi's chariot was placed next to Katara's; she turned to her friend and gave a huge smile. Katara smiled in return and gave her a thumbs-up. Then, they all turned to the President as he stepped forward to speak into the microphone. "Hello and welcome to 74th annual Hunger Games, we wish you all luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor," President Snow declared simply.

With that the crowd exploded once more and the chariots were pulled back into the building. Jodi jumped off hers and was immediately embraced by her friend. "Oh that was amazing," she gushed.

"I know, did you see Toph's dress," Jodi inquired. Katara shook her head and the two girls squealed in excitement.

"Hey Jodi, you look great," Loki said as he walked up to them. Blushing, she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Loki, you look great too," she complimented. Loki smiled and took her hand in his.

"Mind if I walk you back to your room," he asked. Jodi turned back to her friend questioningly; Katara just smiled and waved them off. Quickly she gave her another hug. Then she walked off with Loki hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided that I needed to fix the chapters, so I removed the Training chapter and put a Parade chapter there first so it was like the story. So you'll have to go back a chapter and read it so this one makes sense. Thanks! Please R&R:)**


	11. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Hunger Games_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Training<p>

Katara adjusted the collar of her suit as she entered the Training hall. The other tributes all stood, lined up, and listening to the instructor. Hurriedly she rushed over next to Jodi, and began acting as if she'd been there the whole time. The instructor finished explaining what was to happen and the tributes dispersed to their chosen station. "So… what're we doing," she turned to Jodi.

"Over there is bending practice, then there are weapons training, and the last few are just survival techniques," Jodi pointed to each station as she described them. Katara nodded her head and walked off towards the bending practice, she hadn't actually fought with her bending before, so it'd be best to learn now.

As she walked over there, Katara realized that she was the only Waterbender; Jodi had sprinted off to the weapons. _Probably to flirt with Loki,_ she thought, smirking. Turning to the weapons station instead of seeing Jodi, Katara caught the eyes of a certain gold-eyed Firebender. Zuko glared at her as he bent over to pick up another dagger. She feverishly to turn away, but his golden eyes transfixed her, leaving her caught until he actually directed back to the target. Katara watched as he hurled the small dagger at the target, it pierced the center dot going throw till all you could see was the handle. Zuko made no movement to neither retrieve the dagger nor grab a new one; he just stood there head angled to the floor seeming to wait until she looked away.

"He's good isn't he," a voice spoke up. Katara's heart seemed to jump into her throat as she turned to see Aang standing next to her. Placing a head on her chest, she caught her breath.

"Oh my Aang, you really startled me," Katara said breathlessly. Aang gave sheepish smile, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, Toph says I don't make any noise when I walk, like I'm floating on air."

"Well, you sure do, I didn't even notice you. And yeah he is pretty good," she said taking one last glance at Zuko as he throws another dagger hitting the same spot. "So, Aang what are you working on?"

"Bending, I don't really know anything about weapons accept for using a staff, so I just decided to work on my bending. Hey, you wanna spar?" Aang asked. Katara smiled at the young boy, but her heart ached slightly at the fact someone so innocent could be place in such a horrible situation. She responded: "Yes, of course."

The two chose one of the empty mats and got into ready position. Katara bent water from one of the nearby buckets set out; she sent it flying at Aang who quickly dodged out of the way. Skidding to a stop, he shot a blast of air at Katara. Caught off guard as Katara tried to get more water, she was propelled backwards into the wall.

Blinking, she looked up to see Aang smiling, and then he held out a hand to her. Katara quietly bent some water over to her, and as she reached up shot it at Aang. He went flying to the other end of the mat, soaked but still laughing. And for almost an hour the two continued their spar, each getting an equal amount of hits on each other. By halfway they even had some spectators.

In the end, both Katara and Aang were breathing heavily and soaked with water. A bell rang through the training hall, dismissing them to dinner. "Good spar," Aang said happily. With that they shook hands and went their separate ways.

Zuko sat on the window seat, mesmerized by the shining lights of the city. He'd found himself at the window a lot since this whole thing started. It calmed him, and helped him forget; which was nice. Zuko had decided not to attend dinner tonight, for hopes to escape having to listen to people gush about him.

During training he'd had several people stop to watch or compliment him on his skill. It wasn't like it he minded actually having someone notice him; it was the fact that people were noticing him _here_ that was the problem. If it had been any other time he may have even accepted the praise, but here he feared it. Because if others knew he was strong enough, they'd go after him first, which is not what he wanted.

A pounding at the door interrupted his thoughts. He turned to the door without answering. "It's me Toph, Roku sent some dinner for you," she called. With no response from Zuko, she broke the handle and swung the door open.

"Hey Sparky," Toph said casually walking in. She closed it behind her, before setting the platter down on the desk.

"Hey Toph," he replied, "It's nice to see you too." Toph chuckled, than turned towards the window where he sat. "So why didn't you come down to eat?"

Zuko shrugged in response, but then remember she couldn't see him. "I don't know, just didn't feel like dealing with people, I guess," he told her. Toph gave an 'humph' before climbing up onto the window seat across from him.

"Don't blame ya, some of those people can get annoying," she said, "But you'll have to deal with me." Zuko smiled, she reminded him of what an older sister would be like. Despite her petite structure, she could really pack a punch. It certainly amazed him, that Toph's parents knew nothing of her talent.

"So I heard you're good with a sword," Toph inquired. She stared at him expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I guess I'm okay," he replied.

"Where'd you learn, I didn't know they trained Firebenders in anything else but bending," she continued. Zuko smirked knowingly; she seemed not to know much about the outside world. Firebenders were much more ahead of the game than what she knew.

"We're trained from a young age, it's supposed to be an honor to be chosen for this, but I can't see why," Zuko explained.

"Ah," she said yawning, "Well it's getting pretty late and we have long days to come. Good night." And with that Toph left, he watched as she exited and as soon as she was for enough away. He got up from his seat and went over to the platter sitting on his desk. Lifting the lid, Zuko was only half surprised to find no food inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the original Training chapter, that I had I just moved it. Wow, I am so sorry about the delay I had a softball tournament and then right after I got real sick and time just got away from me, I will get quicker updates! R&R Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 10

_A/N: I don't own Avatar or Hunger Games_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Evaluation<p>

The last two training session went well, and Zuko was beginning to get a little worried about the Private Sessions. He listened to Roku by not showing off what he was best at, making sure just to throw some knives and practice his bending; he'd avoided using bow and arrows.

Now he stood in the elevator dressed in his black training suit, Zuko hated rooming on the top floor; it made the elevator rides feel like forever. It stopped and Zuko looked up to see the number 8 on the screen, when the metal doors slid open, Aang was standing there with a cheeky smile on his face. "Hey Zuko," he said happily.

"Hey Aang," Zuko responded, giving a small smile. Aang bounced into the elevator and pressed the 'close-door' button. Surprisingly, the elevator didn't make any more stops on the way down.

"So you ready for the Private Sessions," Aang asked as the doors opened on the second floor. They stepped out and turned right heading down the long hallway. Everybody was instructed the last day of training where to go for these sessions.

"No, not really, I'm actually kinda nervous," Zuko answered truthfully.

"I am a little too, but I'm sure you'll do great," the Airbender explained. Aang gave another cheeky smile before elbowing Zuko playfully in the side. This made the Firebender smile kindly at the younger boy.

"Thanks," he said. They turned another corner before arriving at the room they were told to go to. Entering, they found that everyone else had already arrived, and that it was absolutely silent. Both of them took a seat by their Nation, and sat quietly like everyone else.

Zuko sat quietly with his head in his hands waiting to be called. After about twenty minutes, he heard his name and walked into the gymnasium. Being so close to last, he realized, was not going to go well on his part. When he'd entered he saw that the Gamemakers were all laughing and drinking. Zuko immediately found the bows, and picked one that looked similar to the one's he'd used at home.

Grabbing an arrow, Zuko lined up with one of the dummies he used for knife throwing. Majority of the Gamemakers paused for his first shot, but it was more humiliating than helpful; he'd missed the center target by a mile hitting the edge of the bored. This caused them to lose interest once more, especially because a roast pig had just arrived.

He quickly shot two more, both hitting the target. He smiled proudly, but when he turned to the Gamemakers he saw that none of them had been watching. Anger immediately bubbled up inside him, and Zuko became furious.

Without thinking, he grabbed another arrow and lined up to the Gamemakers' table. He took a deep breath and released. The arrow stabbed right into the apple inside the roast pig's mouth. Many of the Gamemakes shrieked and stumbled backwards, their attention was all on him now. "Thanks for your consideration," Zuko said giving a slight bow. Then he set the bow down, and stormed out the room.

Toph sat curled up on the couch next to Kyoshi. She and the other 5 Earth tributes sat in the lounge room, waiting to hear their scores from the Private Session. The screen flashed with the Capitol symbol, and they began reading off scores.

Most people received five's, including Jodi. Katara received a seven, which she was glad for because Katara was a great Waterbender. Loki got a six, like all the other Earthbenders; her heart began to beat faster as they got closer to her score.

"Toph Bei Fong received a…nine," the announcer continued. Toph's mouth opened in disbelief, she got a nine!

"Nice job, kid," Kyoshi congratulated. Toph smiled proudly up at her mentor. Two hands gripped her shoulders from behind, causing her to jump.

"Congrats, Toph," Loki said kindly. She smiled at him too, before listening to the television for Twinkletoes's score; he pulled an eight, which was the highest score of all the Airbenders. _Way to kick butt Twinkles, _she thought. All the Firebenders pulled eights and nines, Sparky's score came up last.

"Zuko Sakurai received a…eleven," the announcer finished. Toph gaped at the television as it turned off automatically. Sparky rocked the records by getting an eleven; well, she was just going to have to figure out his secret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, so, so, so sorry about the long wait! Next chapter will be long! Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 11

_DisclaimeR: I don't own Avatar or Hunger Games._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Interviews<p>

Katara quickly rubbed her cheekbones as Effie looked away. She's been smiling nonstop for the last three hours. She, Jodi, and Hailey had to go through a session with Effie on etiquette for the interviews. This consisted of walking, standing, sitting, posture, smiling, eye contact, and a list more. _Who knew being a girl was so hard_, Katara thought.

They were each dressed in ridiculously puffy blue dresses. The dresses made it much harder to learn all this stuff. She turned to Jodi as Effie helped Hailey with her walking. "Do you think this will ever end," she whispered.

"I hope so, or I'm going to have blisters the size of the Earth Nation on my feet," Jodi said massaging her feet. Katara smothered a giggle, as her friend snuck off her high heels.

"Katara," Effie called, "Come show Hailey how to walk properly!" Reluctantly, she forced her aching limbs to stand up once more. She walked the way Effie had instructed them, but suddenly she felt her knees buckle up and she went falling to the floor. Jodi exploded with laughter, while Hailey stifled a small giggle.

"For a Waterbender you're not very graceful," Jodi joked. Katara glared at her through strands of loose hair. Slowly, she pushed herself up.

"Stand up, child, a proper lady has to make quick recovery from a mess-up," Effie instructed, then turned to Hailey, "Now you try, but without the fall."

Hailey picked up her skirt, and took a few wobbly steps forward before Effie intervened. "Keep your skirt below your ankles!"

Jodi and Katara shared annoyed looks as Effie went off again on the poor girl. They sat there for several more minutes until someone came in and said it was time for them to go see their mentors. The three girls looked at each other before leaving the room. As they exited, they kicked off their heels and hiked their skirts up their thighs; all laughing at the exasperated gasp Effie gave at the sight.

Toph realizes that Cinna must have outdone himself again as she walks up to the line for the interviews, people are gasping and whispering. She knew that her Prep team had drenched her in glitter and makeup, but the dress was a mystery to her. Soon she felt familiar footsteps in the crowd and ran immediately towards them.

"Toph, you look beautiful," Aang said as he laid eyes on her. Toph looked away to hide the blush creeping onto her face. He held her hand gently, but she kept her eyes away as the blush burned brighter.

"Um, can you tell me what it looks like," Toph asked shyly.

"What, what looks like," Aang responded confused. Toph picked up the dress with her friend hand and twirled it a little.

"Oh, well your torso is a light yellow, like the sun when it rises in the morning, and around your hips it fades into a light grassy green, and the skirt looks like actually grass, it's very beautiful, you have a great designer," Aang explained kindly.

"If only I knew what any of that was, but thanks anyway Twinkles. Oh, and congrats on getting the eight," Toph complimented.

"Thanks, Toph, well you better get in line Earth is first for interviews," Aang said. Toph said goodbye and jumped in line behind Loki. Toph listened as the first person stepped out onto the stage. She felt pretty confident, her and Kyoshi had decided it would be best if she went by sassy. Crack jokes and seem a little cocky, which was perfect for her, because isn't that what she did anyways.

Loki stepped out next and she in the front on the line. Interviews only lasted about five minutes since there were 24 to be done. She wrung her hands in front of her as she waited for her turn. As Loki walked off the stage, one of the workers told her it was her turn. Proudly, she walked out and turned to the crowd as they 'oohed' and 'awed' at her dress. _Piece of cake_, she thought as she sat down next to Caesar.

Aang laughed along with Caesar as they took turns smelling each other. The crowd enjoyed the humor which meant being likable was working for him. "So Aang being as young as you are, how does it feel to be in the Capitol," Caesar asked curiously.

"Well, for sure it makes me feel much shorter, the buildings here are much taller than the temples at home, but it is very nice, I especially enjoy the view at night," Aang explained.

"I agree, I agree. So a nice, handsome young man like you has to have some girls, any interests back home," Caesar inquired.

Aang had a light blush on his face at the question but answered: "Well no girl back home, but there is someone from the Earth Nation." The crowd 'oohed' in excitement.

"So is it a long distance relationship, how do you know each other," Caesar asked obviously intrigued.

"It's not a long distance, actually…I met her on the way to the Capitol, she's a tribute," Aang told him. The crowd gave heartbreaking 'aw' to this answer. Caesar also looked downcast.

"Well, that's an unfortunate set of events, though I can assure you that my heart and the hearts of the citizens are with you," Caesar encouraged. Aang smiled and shook his head politely.

"Aang Kozyra, everybody," Caesar announced. And as Aang walked off the stage, the crowd exploded in a deafening applause.

Zuko walked the empty hallways of the Training Center in peace. He felt confident of his performance at the interviews. The crowd obviously enjoyed his flaming suit, and unintended jokes.

He hugged the silk sleeves of his pajamas closer; they were much more comfortable than the glittery sleeves of the suit he'd worn. Though, Portia did a beautiful job designing it, he preferred regular clothes to the fancy outgoing kind that they designed.

He came across the lounge section to realize that he wasn't alone. The Waterbender was sitting at the window seat watching the lit up city. A part of him just wanted to keep walking, but another wanted to stay, and somehow he ended up walking over to sit down next to her. "Hey," Zuko said simply.

Katara jumped out of her skin and the sound of his voice. She looked at him startled, than relaxed when she figured out who it was. "Oh hey," she said looking away.

The two sat in a silence, as they both stared out the window. To Zuko's surprise it didn't feel awkward like he assumed it might be, but it was comfortable and nice. "I, um, really liked your suit, tonight," Katara complimented.

"Thanks, I liked your dress too" he responded. Katara smile kindly at him. They once more returned to silence. "So, uh, what are you doing out here?"

"The view's relaxing," Katara answered. Zuko nodded in understanding.

"I especially like this building," she continued. He scooted over to her window to see a building with lights shaped like a star. This made him smile; some things in the Capitol were actually nice. Zuko turned back to Katara to see her staring back at him. Their faces were mere inches apart. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before it became awkward and the two sat back immediately.

"Uh, I should probably get going to bed, see you in the morning," Zuko rushed, standing up.

"Uh, yeah see ya," Katara responded quickly. The Firebender walked promptly out of the room and back to his sleeping quarters. Why was he getting so flustered? It was only the water wench. Though something inside him told him that was exactly why he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, not super long but longer than normal, I hope you like it! Plus, I gave you some Zutara, so I hope you forgive me. I'm really sorry about the long wait, life just got really busy really quick. I will make sure I have quicker updates! Thanks:) Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 12: Let the Games Begin

_A/N: Changed the author's note to the beginning, because I really wanted to apologize for such a long delay. 5 months was a way extreme hiatus, and I am so sincerely sorry about that. I have been able to find the time and will be able to go back to regular updates on this story. Christmas break is couple days away and I will be able to catch up on tons of writing. Well unless we don't die in a few days (lol jk, I don't believe that at all) I've been really wrapped up in school, sports and homework, and when I had the time I go wrapped up in other fandoms, you can probably tell from my new profile pic so yeah. Before you read I have no idea if there was actually a day between interviews and the games I just put it there for writing reasons. Chapters kind of short, but promise the next is going to be super super long because well the games are a lot to describe. Again super sorry, hope this chapter is okay.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or The Hunger Games._

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Let the Games Begin.<p>

It was the last day before the tributes were to enter the arena. They all had one final day to get any last minute advice from their mentors, or to do some quick training. With only one more day to go, the tension was growing thicker; tributes were sizing each other up, making the final decision on which their first kills would be. Time was growing short and patience even shorter.

Aang couldn't understand while they put this day in between interviews and the games. It was like locking up two moose lions and placing meat in between them, they could look but not touch. This just made them angrier. He figured this was the strategy anger the tributes which means they'll attack quicker and make things more bloody and entertaining for them.

Currently, he sat meditating in his room, trying to avoid everyone else. This morning when he went down for breakfast, Aang could feel just about everybody's eyes attached to him, like he was some piece of food. It made him nervous and just ten times more anxious about everything else. And meditation was the one thing he knew that could keep him calm.

The covers of his bed were soft under his bare legs; Aang was dressed in just his underwear and gray t-shirt he found in the closet. It was his room, why not just be comfortable. His mind was blank and everything around him was calm.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Aang quickly chose to ignore it, in order to keep the peace.

_ . KNOCK._ This time it was louder, but he still remained sitting.

"So, help me Twinkletoes, I will break this door down," the quiet of meditation shattered around him as the sound of Toph's voice echoed through the door. Sighing, Aang stood up from the bed pulling on a pair of sweats, he didn't know why Toph wouldn't be able to see him, but it still felt awkward and went to the door.

"Good afternoon Toph," Aang answered, sarcastic smile on his face. Toph walked into the room without another word.

"Afternoon to you too, Twinkletoes," the Earthbender responded, plopping down onto the bed where he had just been sitting. Aang sat down next to her.

"So what's up," he asked.

"Didn't wanna stay down in the lounge any longer, the careers sounded like they were about ready to bite each other's heads off, I didn't want to be caught in the middle of that," she explained. She laid face down, head resting on her hands.

"I don't understand why they have us wait a whole day before entering the arena, have they even done this before," Aang answered.

Toph just shrugged: "They probably have cameras set up, and it's like a new show, Pre-Hunger Games Entertainment, watching as we bite and snap at each other." The two laughed at the thought.

An awkward silence fell between the two as the conversation died away. Aang coughed uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, um, Twinkletoes, did you, uh, did you mean what you said at the interviews about me," Toph suddenly interjected.

Aang was a little shocked at the question; he didn't expect Toph to bring that up. "Well uh, of course I did," Aang replied.

"No, I mean, that wasn't something your mentor told you to do because of getting attention or something," she repeated.

"If you haven't noticed, Yangchen's not the manipulative type. I was being completely honest," the Airbender said gently.

Toph smiled at him. "Well that's good, cause I would've beat your sorry butt if you'd been lying," she joked.

Another silence fell over them, but this time it was comfortable and understanding, so Aang decided to take a change. Leaning in, he placed a hand on her chin and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was only a simple touch of lips; considering both of them were inexperienced they weren't going to get any farther than a chaste kiss, but it was loving and sweet at that.

He pulled away, placing his hands on either side of her face and smiled proudly. Toph wrapped her small arms around his waist. After a few seconds, they lied down; the two spent the rest of the day in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Zuko was angry, well that wasn't unusual he was always angry, but this time he was angry at himself. He'd managed to piss off some of the other careers yesterday when they were forced to do nothing but wait. And that was not good. It was bad enough he was a target because of his skill, now they more reason besides just wanting him gone.<p>

He sat in the small metal room, with the glass tube over on the side taunting him. Less than fifteen minutes away he would be fighting for his life. The thought made nerves clench tight in his stomach. He closed his eyes, _fifteen minutes._ He jumped at the hissing the door made as it opened up.

Sighing in relief, he realized that it was just his mentor Roku.

"You look nervous," Roku replied sly smile playing across his face.

"No kidding," the Firebender scoffed. Zuko scooted over and offered a seat to his mentor.

"There's not much advice I have left to give, I've told you everything I know that could possibly help you win. But I know you're a strong person, Zuko, I believe you can win this," his mentor assured.

"Thanks, Roku," Zuko responded. He gave a weak smile, though his words were encouraging he still felt negatively about everything.

"Five minutes," the automated voice echoed in the room. Reluctantly, he stood up and went over to the small metal rack in the corner of the room. Zuko grabbed the black suit, pulling it over the simple gray clothing he was already wearing.

Zuko took a deep breath, as he zipped up the jacket, time was flying by and each second he was closer to his imminent doom. "Two minutes," the voice said again.

He turned to Roku one more time and received an assuring smile. Closer and closer, time was slipping, but no need to focus on that, he needed to make his main goal surviving. The only he could do was survive and win this. "Please enter the tube," the voice spoke one last time.

Without hesitation Zuko stepped into the glass tube, as it closed his heart clenched, no going back. He looked up and watched as he was raised into the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Katara's heart was beating out of her chest as she stood on the platform looking at all the tributes surrounding her. The countdown had begun and with each other second her mind raced faster.<p>

_43….42…41….40….39_

Run, find shelter, and avoid the cornucopia, Kuruk's voice echoed in her thoughts. Though she couldn't help but scan over all the things piled up around the metal cornucopia; things that could help her win.

_25….24….23….22…..21_

Time was cutting short, only so much more time to work out what there was left to do. Katara was getting anxious.

_10….9….8…7…6_

She counted down along with the ominous echo voice.

_5…4…3….2….1_

Run.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry again about the shortness, it should be much longer next chapter. Expect it to be posted by next Wed. or Thurs. Thanks to you that still stay and read. I am so embarrassed about the hiatus, I will make it up to you. Thanks:)**


	15. Chapter 13: Running for Our Lives

_A/N: Gosh, you don't even wanna know how bad I procrastinated on this, it was horrible. I had like absolutely no motivation, and could only do a little at a time. I really felt bad, because I only got one review from that last one, which I figured, cause probably most of you don't even remember this. But if you still like it, please review, reviews mean more motivation and quicker updates, and much longer chapters. Long rant short, please review they are so lovely, and hearing from you guys makes my world. It was also on time, yess. Anyways, you see this over 2,000 words *happy dance*, I feel so proud, and from now all chapters will be this long, my stupid eight hundred word chapters, never, EVER again. _

_So this chapter has slight violence, but not really, just warning you guys to be safe._

_Even though, I'm not entirely please, I hope you guys like it, and please review. Thanks so much._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or Avatar:TLA**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Running for Our Lives<p>

The first thirty seconds were nothing but a blur, Zuko ran as fast as he could try to avoid the blood shed surrounding the cornucopia. Though his plan was cut short when the earth shifted beneath him and he fell straight to the ground. A large looming figure stood above him ready to kill, but swiftly Zuko acted. Swinging his legs around he knocked the person down, using fire to disable them more.

He stood back up ready to keep moving, though he was already caught in the rain of fire. Making a brash decision he ran closer to the cornucopia scoping out anything that may be of use to him. Scanning the area he quickly spotted a little orange backpack, it was simple he had no need for the giant weapons, and besides he wasn't even supposed to be here.

Zuko dashed over the pile of supplies the backpack lay on and picked it up. Though his luck, he was once again stopped short falling towards the ground once more, tightness around his ankle. Turning over he saw a Waterbender with a whip around his feet. Awkwardly he shot a ball of fire towards the whip, severing it and allowing him to squirm free.

Sighing, frustrated he ran from the screams and shouts and into the woods ahead. The ground pounded under his feet and twigs snapped against his arms and face. He kept moving though the further away the was the safer he would be.

Just a few feet in front of him the ground seemed to stop, reaching out he grabbed the nearest tree and skidded to a stop. Zuko's heart beat painfully in his chest, his breathing short and ragged. Turning around, the entrance of the forest was not in sight, he guessed he was pretty far from the cornucopia considering how long he had been running. Looking back forward, he looked down the drop. It was almost 15 feet deep, not too severe of a jump but he decided to see if there was a safer way for him to get around.

Zuko walked along the edge of the cliff, after a few minutes the depth seemed to decrease and he was able to jump down from maybe 4 feet up. Looking around still no one was in sight, so he decided to just keep walking instead of running.

He'd been moving for what seemed like hours and managed to avoid any kind of trouble. He saw no one else. The sun was beginning to set, and Zuko knew he needed to find a place to settle for the night. Though there was still the problem of finding a water source.

Opening the little orange pack, he looked through hoping that he'd been able to get something useful. Zuko found that it contained a black nylon roll, which he assumed was a sleeping bag, a short knife, some rope, and a small metal water bottle. He stuffed the three things back inside and continued along.

It was about a few minutes when he reached a small stream which led him straight to decent sized pond. The water inside looked safe enough, so he deemed it okay to drink. After a short drink break, and refilling the water bottle, Zuko looked around trying to figure out a place to stay during the night.

He moved away from the pond, figuring this would be a popular spot for people to look considering it was a rather large water source. By time the sky was completely black Zuko was climbing up the tree.

He pulled himself up and onto the sturdiest branch on the large tree. Zuko figured he'd been safer up in the tree and out of clear sight than on the ground. Cautiously, he got inside the nylon sleeping bag and used the rope to secure him to the tree. Zuko finally relaxed, looking up into the sky as it lit up revealing the tributes which had fallen throughout the day.

Eleven tributes down, thirteen to go, including himself. Letting out a deep breath, he was slightly relieved he did not recognize any of the faces in the sky. Lighting a small fire in his hand, he checked to make sure everything was secure and that he wasn't going to end up falling out the tree in the night. He closed his eyes, adjusting to the tree trying to get comfortable, or as comfortable as someone could be sleeping in a tree. Zuko had survived the first day, but the worst was still yet to come.

* * *

><p>Aang lurked slowly around the trees, trying to keep his breathing quiet and under control. He had narrowly escaped a group of Careers while walking near the pond. Which he didn't know why they were still moving around because the sun had already set and he figured they would've set up a camp by now?<p>

Pack on his back and staff in his hand, he continued walking. Aang knew he needed a safe place to stay for the night, but where. Seconds later, the Airbender was laying face first on the ground, foot caught under an arched tree root. _Pretty graceful for an Airbender, _the snide voice of Toph echoed in his thought. No, not the time to be thinking about her, he told himself sternly.

Pushing the thought away, Aang got up. Up ahead a cluster of bushes caught his eye. Aang walked towards them, carefully pushing them aside to look past. As if by pure luck, he had come across a small clearing in a circle of trees and puffy bushes. Shimmying in through the bushes, Aang checked around to see how noticeable he would be. He quickly figured that no one would notice him unless they did what he did or was standing inside the circle with him.

"Wow," Aang breathed. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, he was proud that he'd been able to find this place on his own.

The sudden sound of the National Anthem started him from his thoughts as he looked up into the sky. Aang counted silently to himself as the faces of the fallen flashed across. Eleven tributes down on the first day, and that left thirteen more, and thankfully none of them were anyone he knew.

Aang lay down on the grass, using the bag as some sort of a pillow. One day down, who knew how many more to go. Closing his eyes, he tried to go to sleep.

The next morning felt like only thirty minutes had passed from the night before, but the sun had already arisen and he knew that it was time to get moving. Aang took no time getting up a going, the longer he stayed there the more danger he would be in.

Aang knew his first goal was to find some food; luckily they were in the woods, because meat was not an option for him. And even more luck, he was able to learn about every possible berry there was during training, so he could avoid poisoning himself.

Watching along the bushes as he walked, Aang finally came across some raspberries and blueberries. He saw behind a tall tree as he munched on the berries and drank the water that he saved in his water bottle. Aang put a few of the berries in his pack for later, just in case he didn't come across another berry bush. Lunch break over, he pushed forward.

Aang trudged through the forest, constantly looking around to make sure no one was following him. By time the sun was high in the sky signaling noon he had not seen hide or hair over any other tribute. He figured this is what he'd been doing for the next few days, wandering aimlessly through the forest hoping that it would end and trying to escape death himself.

The Airbender figured with nothing else to do on his hands he would go find the pond where he had previously gotten some water. Turning east he continued.

Aang filled the water bottle up the brim and put the lid back on tightly. As he stood up he was shocked by the gust of air in his face and the snap of tree bark. Inches in front of his face was metal arrow stuck into the tree. With wide eyes Aang glanced in the direction the arrow came from. In the distance he could see a pair of people, boy and girl, neither who he recognized, facing him.

The Airbender grabbed his staff and immediately took off. "Get him," he heard the female yell angrily.

Quickly, Aang went for the trees, pushing the air around him to leap from one to the other. He quickly maneuvered around the other arrows being shot at him. And he began to panic when they were flaming instead of just arrows.

Aang gripped the tree as he landed, but just as he was getting ready to take off again, the flaming arrow skinned across his hand, causing him to go crashing to the ground.

He fell onto his back, the impact knocking his breath from his body, leaving his dazed for a few seconds. Aang gasped trying to recover, as he saw the pair coming closer towards him. Fast as possible, he pushed himself to his feet. The boy had dropped the bow and was coming at him fire blazing around him. He narrowly avoids the first blast.

Aang threw his attack but was still a step behind. A sharp pain sent him flying back towards the ground as two bounds of earth held him down. The Firebender stood above him, fire ready, and a cruel smile across his face. "Say goodbye," he sneered.

He closed his eyes and tried to shrink away, bracing himself for the pain. He had only lasted a day. The sound of rumbling and a terrified shriek caused him to open his eyes. The boy, who had just been over him, was several feet away writing on the ground blood streaming down his face. Suddenly the cuffs around his wrists were gone and he was free again.

Panicking, Aang scrambled to his feet. He gasped when he saw Loki and Jodi both fighting off the other Earthbender girl. She didn't long considering that Jodi had a water whip wrapped around her throat, waiting until the girl turned pale and lifeless. The two looked over to see him watching. "Aang, are you okay," Jodi called worry in her eyes.

"I-uh, uh, is- y-yeah, I-I'm fine," he stammered unsure. Jodi rushed over to him, Loki following close behind.

"Let me see your hand," Jodi instructed. Confused, Aang looked down at his left hand; the top of it was red and blistered, along with the tips of his fingers. He hadn't realized that he'd been burned; apparently he was a little more shocked than he thought.

"I can heal it for you," she continued soothingly. Gently, Jodi held his hand and pulled out a small amount of water. As she set it against his hand, it stung but it begun to glow and the relief was beyond amazing.

"T-Thank you, Jodi," Aang responded. She smiled kindly, and removed the water. It was only a bright pink now, but he knew that it would forever be a scar.

"No problem, it's what I do," she answered.

"Are they, uh, d-dead," the Airbender asked. They looked towards the body lying in the bush, and the other curled up on the grass.

"Him, I'm not sure, but her, yes," Loki said quietly. An uncomfortable silence settled over the three of them. In the beginning, none of them expected to have to kill, but in the end they knew it would come to that.

"Come on we better keep moving, all this noise might draw a crowd," Loki directed. The three walked away, guilt within all of them.

* * *

><p>Toph trudged through a particularly crowded area of woods. Trees pack tightly together, sticks strewn all over the ground, every step she took echoed with a loud crack.<p>

The first day had gone by uneventful, and she was getting along much better than she thought she was going to. Toph had found water, and been able to get herself some food. And she hadn't seen anyone not even the Careers, who she had suspected that they'd been on her in an instant.

She really had no direction on where to go, mainly just hoping to avoid anyone. But there wasn't really anyone who could sneak up on her; she saw more than they thought.

Hands rubbing across the trees to keep balance, Toph suddenly felt an extreme heat surround her. "What the," she murmured.

A loud crack, then a thud a tree had fallen just a few feet from her. It was now very hot and hard to breath. It couldn't be, Toph suspected a wildfire. But she could feel it under her feet and she could hear. Slight panic over took her, and she quickly turned, running in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was good, a slight cliffy-thing at the end. Reviews are love and motivation. I appreciate them so much. Thanks guys!<strong>


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys, so I've decided to stop this story, I've tried to find inspiration for continuing but no matter how hard I try I can't get it. And I don't want to give you guys forced writing, that's nothing worthy of being posted, it's just not as good if I were to enjoy what I was doing. And not many people seem to be reading this, so inspiration is on the down low. I'm sorry for the few who may have wanted to read this, I am willing to let someone use this story and continue it on their own, if anyone's dedicated enough. If no one wants to I'll just delete it. And if you enjoyed my writing and I don't turn into some complete failure again, I am thinking of writing a some other stories in the future. Once again I apologize, I wish I could have found the inspiration. Bye bye.


End file.
